Hey There Gabriella
by Mona-the-Lisa
Summary: Troy and Gabriella find themselves in a long distance relationship and it's taking its toll on Gabriella. Troy writes a song for her. Will they find their Happy Ever After? Troyella xx Songfic Disclaimer:I dont own The Plain White T's or Hey There Delila


**Hey there Gabriella**

After graduation, Gabriella had gone off to college in New York city.

Troy stayed in Albuquerque and was a guitarist after a knee injury ruined his basketball career.

They told themselves that they would make it through a long distance relationship.

One night, Troy decided he would call Gabby, and tell her how much he missed her.

Troy knew that the long distance relationship was hard on Gabby.

He dialed her number, "Hey, this is Gabby"

"Gabby, hey I-"

"I'm not here right now, so please leave a message after the-Troy, Troy stop tickling me! Ahhh ha ha ha, stop, I have to finish the recording! Leave a message after the beep! Now come here you- "

Troy remembered when they made that recording.

Memories of Gabriella and him flooded back to his head, but was cut off by the sound of the beep that was his cue to leave his message.

"Hey there Gabriella, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. I really miss you Ella, please call me back, Troy."Beep.

He stayed up all night, just staring at his celling…waiting for her to call him back.

But he knew Gabby all too well and knew that checking her phone for calls was the last thing she would do before she would go to bed.

Gabby was never really into using her cell phone 24-7. Some things never ch age.

Just then his phone started to sing the familiar song:

"_This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new…_"

Troy knew it was Gabby, but he was deciding weather to pick it up straight away, or listen to _their_ song. He decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

"Gabriella?!"

"The one and only" she giggled. "I got your message"

"Yeah, I miss you"

"I miss you too Troy, I just want to be in your arms right now."

"I know Gabs, I want to to be here too, more than anything, but I know how to cheer you up"

"How?" Gabby asked, intrigued.

"I wrote you a song"

"Oh, Troy, that so sweet but you didn't have to-"

"Just listen…

_Hey there Gabriella  
Whats it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square cant shine as bright as you  
I swear its true._

_Hey there Gabriella  
Dont you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen, close your eyes  
Listen to my voice its my disguise  
I'm by your side._

_Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
What you do to me._

_Hey there Gabriella  
I know times are gettin hard  
But just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good._

_Hey there Gabriella,  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all._

_Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what u do to me_  
_Oh its what u do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got plans and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you If I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because  
We know that none of them have felt this way,  
Gabriella I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
That world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame._

_Hey there Gabriella  
You be good  
And dont you miss me, two more years  
And you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history  
Like I do  
You know its all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Gabriella here's to you,  
This one's for you_

_Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
What you do to me."_

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Gabriella?"

He listened carefully and could hear her crying.

_I don't understand, what did I do wrong? Maybe she hated it, maybe I freaked her out. I'm such an idiot!_

"Gabby, I'm sorry I made you cry. I hate it when you cry I didn't mean to, honestly. I just thought since I knew you were having a hard time being away from me I would just-"

He was cut off by Gabby.

"It was the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me Troy."

"Really?"

"Yeah…really" Gabby responded, her voice still sounded shaky from when she had been crying.

"But guess what Troy" she asked, her voice perking up a bit

"What?"

"I'm coming home."

"Really? Wow that's so great! When are you coming back? Why do you get to come home early?"

"Calm down Troy. I had enough credits, and they told me I was done, I got my degree and everything!"

"That's FANTASTIC! Whe ar eyo coming home?!?!"

"Calm down wildcat! Open your door."

"Huh?" Troy walked over to his door and opened it.

He hung up his phone and dropped it onto the floor.

Gabriella was at his door with tears of joy streaming down her face. She ram ran towards Troy and threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I missed you so much Troy…"

"I missed you too Gabs, but you're here now, everything is gonna be ok" he assured her, while wiping her tears away.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"They're happy tears…I've missed you soo much..."

"Then you wont have a problem with what I'm about to ask you they, will you?"

Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

Troy got down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

Gabby put her hands over her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

"Of course Troy…"

**I might do an epilogue. Tel. me if I should. This is a one time thing though. And I'm still working on my other story; I just have a bit of writer's block. Lol Please R&R. Thanks, peace&love!**


End file.
